Prison for the Insane
by Ashiko Tsurugi
Summary: Revenge. It takes something very dear to Dib and his wife.
1. Memories

Prison for the Insane  
Chapter 1: Memories  
Ashiko Tsurugi  
  
Author's Note: ^^ Okay... um... Watch out for slashy stuff... this chapter isn't important yet, but it will be... hopefully -- so despite the slashy goodness, I suggest you read it ^^ Reformatted it too... and added stuff, took stuff out, you know... Thoughts are in brackets = [ thoughts ]  
  
****  
  
[I hate this place. My life is hell in here. Old people crying at me to take them to the bathroom, to get out of line, or some insane gay guy demanding me to screw him... Go figure. But at least I get my own room, and my own bathroom... It even has a shower. Wow, advanced for this place.]  
  
Dib stood in the shower, staring into the showerhead. He blinked his brown eyes slowly.  
  
[They put me in here to "save the rest of the world from my insanity". I tried to save them from Zim. It's their fault if the world gets taken over. I don't give a damn anymore!]  
  
He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He got dressed in the normal uniform -- blue pants and a white shirt -- and lay down on the squeaky bed. It was stripped and reminded him of a jail cell.  
  
[I wish I was there... At least I wouldn't be pestered.]  
  
A shuffling of feet startled Dib. He sat up, then lay back with a start as a lazer gun was pointed at his head. He followed the gun up, then the arm, to the face. Black gloves, and then a purple uniform against green skin.  
  
Zim...?  
  
He was full-grown, no longer the kid he used to be. His large red eyes burned, with what Dib thought, was rage, and the night cast creepy shadows over his green skin.  
  
"I'd knew you ended up here, Dib..."  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"So, you ruined me... My mission is over, and it's your fault," he hissed.  
  
The lazer gun began to glow.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Dib asked in a whisper. He squirmed away, pushing himself against the wall.  
  
Zim crouched onto the bed. He put his gun down and grabbed Dib's shoulders. He stared deep into Dib's eyes and licked his cheek.  
  
"What?"  
  
Zim's lips travelled to Dib's mouth. He pressed them together in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Damnit, Zim! Stop!" Dib pushed Zim away.  
  
Zim smiled sadly and held up his lazer gun. Then, instead of pointing it at Dib, he pointed it at his own temple.   
  
"No!" Dib threw himself forward and knocked Zim to the ground. The lazer gun went flying.  
  
Zim laughed, "I knew it, Earthworm..." He kissed Dib again. This time, Dib didn't try to resist.  
  
I don't want Zim to die...  
  
Zim slipped his hand up Dib's shirt and carrassed his chest muscles.   
  
Then the door handle jiggled. Dib and Zim separated quickly, like a young couple about to be caught (which they were).   
  
Dib hopped onto his bed, and Zim ducked behind him as one of the social workers entered.  
  
"Mr. Membrane, are you okay?"  
  
Dib pretended he was sleeping.  
  
Soon the social worker left. Dib sat up and Zim came out from his hiding spot.  
  
"Stupid other wormbabies... Can't even tell their enemy is hiding right under there nose," Zim turned to Dib, a smirk playing on his lips. "Ready, Dib? You know, the Tallest are coming to Earth to get me. They're going to kill me."  
  
"I want to be with you," Dib answered.  
  
Am I really saying this?  
  
"Then they'll take over Earth." Zim got closer.  
  
"I want to be with you."  
  
Zim kissed Dib again, holding the lazer gun. Zim pressed the lazer gun to Dib's head. He fired once and Dib fell limp onto the bed, bleeding his crimson blood. He kissed Dib one more time, then turned the gun on himself. 


	2. Returning Home

Prison For the Insane  
Chapter 2: Returning Home  
  
Author's Note: Added a few things in this chapter too ... Read on.  
  
****  
  
"Dibby?" came the soft feminine voice, jarring him from his nightmare.  
  
He opened his brown eyes and they focused on a woman with thin, owlish glasses, black hair, and a loving, familiar smile.  
  
"Suri...? Is it really you?" He sat up.  
  
Suri wrapped Dib up in her embrace. Dib breathed in her soft scent, then with an unwelcome shiver, he remembered his dream.  
  
How could he even lock eyes with her after that dream...?  
  
"I've missed you so, Dib... The house is empty without you; even Lia is remotely quiet."  
  
"Speaking of our daughter, where is she?"  
  
A little girl wearing a red shirt and black pants ran into the room. She had blue eyes like her mother, and ebony hair like her father.  
  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms about Dib. Dib cuddled her close, "I've missed you!"  
  
Suri smiled and flipped her hair back. Then, her look turned serious, "Lia, please go back outside... I need to talk to your father."  
  
"'Kay Mom." She released Dib after tightly squeezing him again. Then she bolted from the room.  
  
Dib looked at Suri's face and swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit next to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
She turned her head and stared him straight in the eyes, "Zim."  
  
He froze. "Wh-What about him?"  
  
"He has a child-like person hanging around him now, called Zi..."   
  
*_*AUTHOR'S NOTE: PRONOUNCED ZEE, not ZIE*_*  
  
"So?"  
  
"Couldn't that be a possible threat to Earth?"  
  
"Have they done any harm?"  
  
"Not yet; but Zim has also been stalking around our home. He's looking for you."  
  
He swallowed hard, "Why?"  
  
"Dunno. That's why I'm taking you home."  
  
[Home...?] That was what she said. No; she couldn't... He was safe here... At least from Zim, for at least a while.  
  
Suri seemed to read his mind, "That was the only reason I agreed to putting you in here, Dib. To save you from Zim. Do you hate me for it?"  
  
Or maybe not...  
  
"No. Of course not; how could I hate you? You're my wife!"  
  
She laughed, more relaxed, "Good! You had this look on your face like you were upset!"  
  
"C-Can we go home now?"  
  
****  
  
Hand-in-hand, they walked down the street. Lia was strung between them, giggling happily and skipping down the street.  
  
"My Daddy's back! My Daddy's back!" she sang.  
  
Dib glanced at Suri who's eyes were set on Lia for the moment. Then, she realized he was staring and looked up with a smile.  
  
[I'm not even entirely sure it was Zim in my dream.. What am I worried about?]  
  
They released Lia's hands and moved closer together. Their lips locked and Lia shied away.  
  
They didn't notice...? Of course; they had just gotten back together after over a year... They needed alone time.  
  
Lia smiled. [I'll catch up with them, later.]  
  
She scampered onto the front lawn of a strange house and paused when she saw a shape looming at the window. As she moved closer, she noticed it was a green puppy dog...  
  
It waved at her and screamed, "HI!"  
  
Lia screamed at the same time. [A TALKING DOG!?]  
  
She ran back to her parents and buried her face in Suri's pantleg.  
  
"...talking dog... green..." she sobbed.  
  
Dib looked up and stared at the house.   
  
They had walked right by Zim's house without him knowing... [How?] He'd been alert, right up to the moment he'd stared at Suri.  
  
Zim knew he was back now... Nothing would stop Zim from seeing with his own eyes.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Dib, is anything wrong?" Suri asked. Lia's sobbing had come to a stop; she sniffled and watched her dad.  
  
A shadow cast itself over Dib's eyes. Then, seeing the red eyes, blacked out. 


	3. Shadows

Prison for the Insane  
Chapter 3: Shadows  
  
Author's Note: Apologies for the long wait. I've been working on other stories (go look at them, please?) But I've been thinking of how I'm going to get to where I want to go with this story... ^^ I think I may have gotten it right.  
  
***  
  
Dib opened his eyes, only to see more darkness. He yelped through a half-open mouth. He heard a door opening and footsteps. The damp darkness was quickly wrenched away and he looked up into Suri's face.  
  
A few strands of hair sprung forward from beneath the headband that covered her head; her concern stressed her. Dib reached his hand up slowly and brushed the strands away with a dazed smile.  
  
Suri sighed, relieved, and set the damp darkness -- a washcloth -- down on the nightstand. "Good... You're okay."  
  
She had always had exceptional hearing; she obviously did to hear his soft gasp. Dib smiled.  
  
"You... You are okay, right?" She gave him a quizzical look as he took her face in his hands and pulled her to him. He pressed their lips together and moved his hands to her waist.  
  
Suri sighed, relaxing against him. [Maybe, my Dib is back.]  
  
Dib let their mouths part and opened his eyes. A flash of winking crimson eyes sent him into a fit of screams.  
  
[Or, maybe not...] Suri jerked back to her feet, "Dib! Dibby! What's wrong?!"  
  
Dib threw off the covers and ran from the master bedroom, barefoot. Suri froze, then dashed after him.  
  
Lia looked out of her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She watched her parents pass her at a blurring speed.  
  
Dib threw open the bathroom door and slammed the door shut behind him. He slumped against the door and closed his eyes against the dark.  
  
"Dib. Dib." Suri knocked on the door gently. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Go away!" he shouted.  
  
He heard a gasp from beyond the door. "Is that any way to talk to me?!" Suri demanded.  
  
He pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head on the knees. He sucked in gasps of air, trying to calm his thumping heart.  
  
"Zim..." he gasped.  
  
He heard Suri slump against the door, sitting down just behind him. "What's wrong, Dibby?"  
  
"I ... I saw Zim... I saw his eyes."  
  
Suri sighed gently. She pressed her hand against the door. "Dib... It's okay... He won't hurt you."  
  
"Even you said --"  
  
"What did I say?" He could imagine the sorrowful look on her face as she whispered, "Can't you trust me, Baby?"  
  
Dib stood up and opened the door. He looked down, expecting to see Suri sitting on the ground. He instead saw her feet. He looked up.  
  
"Weren't you sitting down?" he asked.  
  
Suri smiled. "Don't worry about it." She took his arm, "Now... Let's get you back to bed."  
  
Dib sighed with relief.  
  
Then, a shadow crossed the room, catching his attention. It was easily much taller than either Suri or himself. He turned his head to look at it fully. A second shadow quickly followed the first.  
  
Dib murmured, "Suri... did--"  
  
Then, there was a scream.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Whee! ^_^ Did I leave off at a suspenceful spot? What do you think! Review please! 


	4. Identity

Prison for the Insane  
Chapter 4: Identity  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ Whee... I'm having fun with this story... People think it's interesting... Meh, I need some distractions anyway.  
  
***  
  
After the scream, came the sound of a launching rocket. Dib and Suri ran to the source of the noises: Lia's room.  
  
Suri lifted her arm up, to shield her eyes from the burning light of boosters. In the bright light, she could make out a purple voot-cruiser. Two shadows, one with red eyes and one with purple eyes, stared at her from behind the tinted window. They held a struggling form between them.  
  
She sucked in her breath softly as the voot-cruiser took off, crashing through the ceiling. She ducked beneath her arm, clenching her eyes shut.  
  
[...no, not now...]  
  
"Dib!" she ordered, "Go north on the main street!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Go get the police!" She clenched her fists. "Now!"  
  
Dib nodded and burst out the front door. Suri sighed; he'd forgotten to dress fully -- he was missing his shirt... The police wouldn't believe him and take him into custody for being a psychopath...  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dibby..." she murmured, "I'll explain everything soon..."  
  
***  
  
A young child, with dark black hair and sky blue eyes, opened the door; he bore a striking resemblence to the man she was searching for. With innocence, he stared up at Suri.  
  
Suri was unphased by his cuteness, and scowled down upon him, "Where's Zim?"  
  
Zim strolled in from the kitchen calmly. He grinned wickedly at Suri, "Well, hello there... I see you've already met Zi..."   
  
Suri glowered at him, eyes flashing red. Zim beckoned for her to come in with two gloved fingers.  
  
"Enough with the funny stuff, Zim... Where is my little girl, damnit!?" Suri snapped.  
  
"Now, now... No need for hostilities..."  
  
Four of the robotic gnome lawn ornaments surrounded her. They clenched her wrists and sent a powerful shock through her, rendering her unconscious.  
  
"After all... You're among allies."  
  
***  
  
She awoke to a tongue probing her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Zim's blue eyes peering at her.  
  
In anger, she screeched and tried to kick out at him, but her feet were trapped. Pull as she might, she couldn't free any of her limbs.  
  
"Something wrong?" Zim teased.  
  
"Free me right now, Zim! NOW!" Suri demanded.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're my top suspect."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Gir is missing." Despite the insanity of the tiny robot, he'd grown terribly fond of it.  
  
"I didn't take your damn Sir!"  
  
"You have reason to! You hate me, for lusting after you and terrifying your human husband."  
  
"I want my little girl back! You know something about it!"  
  
"Why would I know anything about it? I've been too busy looking for Gir," Zim asked calmly, fingering the collar of her shirt.  
  
"You still talk to the Tallest! The Tallest took my little girl."  
  
Zim shrugged. "You know very well, they don't like you, Suri. You've betrayed the Irken army, falling in love with the disgusting enemy and then taking one of your delivered lackeys as your 'child'."  
  
Suri flushed and looked down at her feet, covered with scuffed sneakers, which were strapped to the wall, at least two feet above the floor. Zim's own feet, clad in sleek, military-shine boots that matched his gloves and hair, were planted firmly on a floating disc.  
  
"Of course you know that..." He placed a finger on her chin and tilted her face up to his. "So... now that you've stopped screaming at me... Let's get your disguise off."  
  
He turned to Zi, and ordered, "Press the red button, lackey."  
  
Zi bowed his head and turned to the immense main computer. His hands traced the keyboard and found a red button with a diameter of about 5 inches. For a brief moment, the trio's features fuzzed out. After a brief silence, the lack of human features revealed them all to be Irken soldiers.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ Maybe you didn't see it coming, maybe you did. I'm happy with this story so far... Yay! Okay people... Read and review. 


	5. Truth...

Prison for the Insane  
Chapter 5: Truth...  
  
Author's Note: I'm so tired... -_-;; I stayed up all last night with JJ, watching 6 different movies (Billy Madison, It, What Lies Beneath -- we sorta dozed off during that --, Batman Forever, The Frighteners, and Shallow Hal) Sleepy... dozing now... Zzzzzzzz....  
  
****  
  
"What the hell are you trying to prove, Zim?" Suri snapped, glowering her blood-red eyes.  
  
He smiled, "Weren't you a first class invader, Suri?"  
  
She sneered, "Yes; I was taller, and therefore, superior."   
  
Zim growled, clenching his fists. He slapped her harshly, "No more joking, Earthworm!"  
  
[Earthworm...?] "What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me!" He hissed, "You became the enemy!"  
  
"Why must you destroy Earth? It's a wonderful planet ... if you overlook the flaws..."  
  
"The Tallest ordered me to! I do whatever the Tallest tell me to do!" He puffed out his chest in a such a way, it reminded Suri of a bird. She choked out a laugh.  
  
"Do you realize why they sent you here, Zim?" Suri scoffed, "They wanted you out of their antennae! They sent me here to make sure you didn't leave Earth!"  
  
"LIES!"  
  
Zi watched helplessly as Zim whirled around, pointing a finger. "You, lackey! Dispose of her! I don't care what you do! Just get her out of my sight!"  
  
Zi bowed his head again, "Yes, Master."  
  
Zim soared out of the main room.  
  
Zi looked up at Suri now. He wandered over to her and stared up at her.  
  
"Master Zim will come around..."  
  
Suri closed her eyes and let her head drop to her chest. "S-So... I'm stuck here, right?"  
  
Zi sucked in a breath. He looked around, then murmured, "No. I like you better. I'm letting you go, okay? Just don't get caught..."  
  
Suri looked up, eyes suddenly wide.  
  
Zi smiled, "I like the way you treat Lia... I just wish Zim would treat me the same way." He walked over to the computer. "Computer, release the prisoner."  
  
The shackles released her wrists and ankles. Suri landed on the floor, on her hands and knees. Wobbily, she arose, and pressed a button. Her human features returned, then shorted out.  
  
"Wh-What's wrong with my disguise?"  
  
"Master Zim destroyed the ability to form your disguise," Zi explained. "You should take a secret route..."  
  
*****  
  
Suri looked around in the night. She could still see perfectly; it was her backyard... her home. She rushed inside, for fear of the neighbors seeing her true self.  
  
She rested inside the living room, curled up on the couch. She clenched her eyes shut, pleading with fate that Dib didn't come home yet.  
  
The front door opened.   
  
Click.  
  
Dib slunk in, eyes lowered. He closed the door behind him and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Dib..." Suri murmured. She reached her hand up on the corner table and picked up his glasses. She stood up and walked over to him. "...how did everything go?"  
  
"I didn't find anything... Did you?"  
  
"Yes..." She placed the glasses gently on the bridge of his nose.  
  
Dib's eyes focused on her, and jerked back. The unfamiliar Irken stared at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"What ... what? Who the hell are you?" he hissed. He clenched his fists, "What have you done with Suri?"  
  
"It's me, Dibby..."  
  
"LIAR!" He punched out at Suri, landing one on her cheek.  
  
Suri barely flinched, then touched her cheek gently. She looked up at Dib, the hurt showing in her eyes.  
  
"Alien scum! Where is my wife! Where is my daughter! Damnit, where is my family!"  
  
There's gotta be something I can tell him that'll make him realize I'm Suri...  
  
"Dib! You have a secret lab under the basement! You and I were married on April 29th, with a secret wedding so Zim couldn't find out and spoil it. Lia was born December 3rd, at the local hospital!"  
  
Dib paused, then stared.  
  
*****  
A/U: I'm gonna try to sleep a little bit... *sigh* Or I'm gonna rp with my cousin... ^^ 


	6. ... And Trust

Prison for the Insane  
Chapter 6: ... And Trust  
  
A/N: Been a while, I know... But, I've been preoccupied... School's starting tomorrow (Wednesday, August 28th) and I won't have as much time to work on my "babies". I love everyone of you who reviewed ^^ *glomps* Please keep it up, without you guys I would have let this die long ago.  
  
One note, thoughts will represented by [ these thingys ] Now, onto the story  
  
***  
  
"You're an Irken?" Dib stuttered.   
  
"Yes..." Suri could hear the hurt in his voice. She knew very well she'd betrayed him..., and had played the part of a human very well...  
  
Well, how exactly do you tell someone you love your deepest, darkest secret? ...You don't, normally...  
  
"Dib..." She reached out her gloved hand to stroke his face. With a fearful shudder, Dib shied from her hand. His eyes stared at Suri coldly. They clearly said, "You lied."  
  
"Don't touch me," Dib uttered, voice frozen over with growing hate... [Damnit, how could I have been so stupid? There were so many clues -- the exceptional hearing, reflexes... strength even!]  
  
"Please listen to me." She took another step forward. "I'm still the same Suri..."  
  
As far as Dib was concerned, Suri was his enemy.  
  
"Tell me something."  
  
"Anything, Dibby..."  
  
"Is Lia really our daughter?"  
  
Suri pulled back a little bit. She lowered her eyes, "N-No... The tallest sent her to me to help with my mission... She's like Zim's child, Zi."  
  
"I can't believe you..."  
  
"What's not to believe?"  
  
He turned, storming down the hallway. Mumbling acidly to himself, he mocked her earlier words: "Can't you trust me?" He searched through a nearby closet.  
  
Suri waited until Dib came back. He twirled handcuffs on his finger.  
  
When she met his eyes, Suri immediately knew what he held: the handcuffs he'd tried to use on Zim the first time they met...  
  
And she sank to her knees, holding her arms out.  
  
Dib didn't understand. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving up..." she answered softly, "If you don't trust me... then we'll never get Lia back, so I'm giving up.  
  
"Knock me out, take me to the scientists to dissect me... To Mysterious Mysteries... I don't care. I have no where else to go; I betrayed the Irken army... by falling in love with you, Dib."" She choked down a sob.  
  
And the handcuffs fell from Dib's hands. He knelt in front of Suri, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
The sudden change in heart surprised Suri, but none-the-less she melted into his arms. "So, you trust me now?"  
  
"I want my daughter back... and then we talk about what you've been hiding." He smiled sadly, holding her at arm's length now. "How do we get her back?"  
  
There was only one way Suri could think of... And it was obvious Dib wouldn't like it one bit...  
  
"We have to go to Zim."  
  
***  
  
He eyed Suri, hiding in the baggy clothing she'd borrowed from Dib. She stared straight ahead, walking like a warrior. It was very obvious she was more comfortable in her Irken form. Her antennae poked out behind her head from under a hat, tucking under the collar of the jacket.  
  
Shadows cast over her face, giving her a more familiar look. But he couldn't place it...  
  
"I still can't believe you're making me go to Zim."  
  
"The Tallest kidnapped our daughter. We need a spaceship -- Zim has the only working one."  
  
Dib grunted and paused at Zim's doorstep while Suri stepped directly to the door.  
  
She rang the doorbell.  
  
It took a few moments for the door to be answered. Zim stood in the doorway, grinning.  
  
"So, you've returned."  
  
Suri rushed him, grabbing him by the neck. She slammed him against the far wall, lifting him up as high as she could. "We need your spaceship -- and you will give it to us."  
  
Zim tried to pry her hands off, but they were firm.  
  
"Wh-why?"  
  
"We are saving our daughter. Where's your cruiser?"  
  
Dib walked into the house, eyeing the monkey picture over the couch. Across the room, the TV was on, tuned to the "Scary Monkey Show".  
  
An Irken around the size of Lia, the one Suri had called Zi, waited in the shadows of the hallway.  
  
"The cruiser is in the lab, Suri..." Zi answered. "Follow me."  
  
The little boy turned and marched into the kitchen. He climbed into the garbage can and slid down into it.  
  
Dib curiously watched, then started into the garbage can. It coiled down into a slide that he sped down, trying not to scream.  
  
He landed on his feet in a large cavity of a lab, walled with machines. An immense computer waited in front of them. In the center of the room, rested a small spaceship.  
  
"Here we go... As soon as Suri gets down here, you can leave..." Zi added. He walked over to the cruiser, hopped in, and turned to face Dib, "All I ask is that I come with you guys..."  
  
Suri landed behind Dib, just barely hearing the request. She looked at Zi, then at Dib. Their eyes connected, and Suri answered, "No problem."  
  
She jumped onto the cruiser with expertise, then turned to help Dib. Just as she helped him onto the cruiser, Zim came down the slide.  
  
"Wait!" he managed, rubbing a bruised neck.  
  
Suri ignored him and sat down at the control panel. Dib sneered at him, "We're going to take on the Tallest, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"  
  
"No -- I want to come too!"  
  
And that made everyone pause.  
  
Zim elaborated, "They have Gir... And I miss the little robot! I hate the "Scary Monkey Show", but I had it on because I miss him so much! I need him back!"  
  
Suri stood, "Are you going to rat us out to the Tallest?"  
  
Zim shook his head, "No, of course not... They took Gir!"  
  
She sighed, then looked at Zi, "It's up to you, Kid."  
  
Zi looked out the window at Zim. He saw the look of hope on his face, and nodded. "Yeah, let him come."  
  
Zim smiled and jumped into the cruiser. Suri punched a button, the transparent shield forming around the cruiser. She tossed off her hat; it landed on top of Zi's head. Zi smiled and rearranged the hat on his head so the brim rested behind his head.  
  
"Get ready for take off!" Suri shouted, starting the engines with a jolt. [Tallest, here we come.]  
  
***  
  
A/N: The action starts next chapter!  
  
Please review ^^ And you get the next chapter faster. 


	7. Lazers and Infiltration

Prison for the Insane  
Chapter 7: Lazers and Infiltration  
  
A/N: ^^ I felt happy just writing the title of this chapter. I dunno why... maybe it's because I love this story so much... AND I DO! *glomps story* ^_^ Besides, I've been wanting to finish up this story for a long time... It'll happen in 3 or 4 more chapters, including this one.  
  
Onward, fellow soldiers!  
  
***  
  
Only little pinpricks of light penetrated the density of space. It seemed so wide and open when you looked at it from Earth... but when you were really in it, you felt cramped.  
  
"You suck at flying," broke the tranquility.  
  
"Shut up; I'm still getting the hang of this -- I haven't flown in 8 years!"  
  
(A/N: Suri was almost 18 when she came to Earth -- Zim had been here 8 (?) years before her)  
  
Dib looked towards the two Irkens. Zim was peering over Suri's shoulder, watching her fingers fly across the controls. He started to reach around her to push a button.  
  
Suri grabbed his hand, "Damnit, Zim! Stop it!" She yanked him around, wrapping her arm around his neck. His green head was at her mercy. "I am NOT in the mood!"  
  
A sharp hit sent the small ship into a spiral. The contents were flung around, and then desposited on the hard floor.  
  
"What was that?" Zi asked shakily. He sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Irken soliders," Suri and Zim answered. They glared at each other, standing up.  
  
"I'll pilot, you shoot," Zim offered hastily, sparing the front window a glance.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They went to their appropriate stations.  
  
"Dib! Zi! You two stay low on the floor and hold on to something," Suri ordered, before climbing into the chair. She typed up something on a small computer, pulling up a screen.  
  
Her finger highlighted numerous options. After a few moments, there was a series of clicking, grinding, and humming noises. She looked satified and flipped the computer over. On the bottom side rested her controls.  
  
Dib watched her in fasination, then remembered what she'd ordered him to do, a little too late. Another crash sent him into another wall.  
  
He groped for a handhold, found one, and then clung for his life.  
  
"Ready," Suri confirmed, voice strong, commanding.  
  
"Good. Remember the weakness." Zim sped the ship up, dodging among the hundreds of other Irken ships.  
  
The humming continued. All around them, opposing ships crumbled, showing that Suri still had skills. Zim couldn't help but be impressed with her ace.  
  
Dib noticed a much larger spaceship out of the corner of his eye, and a thought crossed his mind.  
  
"I see the mothership! Hide somewhere around there!"  
  
Zim and Suri looked at him. Zim shrugged and zoomed in an upward spiral. Suri held on her gunshot until the majority of the ships were in a beeline right after them.  
  
A wicked grin parted her lips.   
  
...She aimed for the ship closest to them.  
  
And as that ship fell to pieces, the debris fell back and hit the one behind it. When that one fell apart, it hit the one behind it; and so on, and so on.  
  
Zim darted downward, dodging behind the large ship. He recognized it from Conventia; yeah, this was the mothership.  
  
"What's your plan, Dib?" he asked.  
  
"Got any space gear?"  
  
Suri jumped down from the controls. She looked at Dib curiously, then back at the mothership... Then, she knew.  
  
"You are NOT going out there by yourself, Dib," she, hopefully, confirmed.  
  
"You guys find a way to bring the ship in; I'll find where the Tallest are."  
  
Dib had that special look in his eye... Suri already knew it would be a fruitless battle on her behalf. "What do you think, Zim?"  
  
"It makes sense." Zim turned around in the chair.  
  
Suri made a face and went to the back of the ship. She rooted around for something and tossed Dib a suit.  
  
"Get dressed."  
  
***  
  
Dib hovered in space briefly, then felt the pull of gravity slam his feet against the ship's side.  
  
He looked up at the ship, eyeing the window were he knew Suri watched. He raised his hand in a wave, then turned back to the task at hand.  
  
He thumped along the surface, staying considerably higher than the windows that ran along the side. He didn't know the anatomy of the ship, so... He was lost.  
  
"Hey, Dib... Can you hear me?" Suri's voice sounded in the thin helmet that had sealed a milimeter away from his skin.  
  
"Yeah... How are you speaking to me...?"  
  
"There's a speaker and microphone in there somewhere, Dib."  
  
"Cool... Now, where do I go?"  
  
"A corner. Find a corner, and dig into the two adjointing parts. You have your lazer, right?"  
  
He held up a small black handle. It was similar to the gun that remained clasped on his upper thigh. That was for defense purposes only...  
  
"Good. Keep in contact, Dib."  
  
"I will."  
  
And the connection cut. He saw the ship zoom off to take care of attacking ships.  
  
[I'm on my own, now...]  
  
His feet shuffled clumsily along the surface. [A corner... Where the hell is a corner?]  
  
About 100 feet away from him, he saw a corner where a wing of the ship connected to the body. He suspected that the wing was just for decoration.  
  
"Found a corner."  
  
"Good," Suri answered, preoccupied, "You know what to do, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll see you in a little bit."  
  
Dib looked forward.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, he made his way to the adjointing parts. He knelt, as silently as he could, and pressed one end of the lazer to the metal.  
  
It cut right through as soon as he turned it on.  
  
He circled a entrance just big enough for him to fit in, and pushed the metal in. The metal fell with a clank to the floor.  
  
Dib peeked his head in, looking for guards.  
  
Seeing none, he jumped into the ship.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Wheee... Action-y stuff. ^^ I need to finish this soon...  
  
I still love you guys! I love you guys even more than before! *big hug* ^_^ I'll see you all next time! 


	8. Weapons

Prison for the Insane  
Chapter 8: Weapons  
  
A/N: *sigh* High School... makes me so tired... *flops over*  
  
***  
  
His boots thumped softly against the metal floor. But even that seemed too loud to his ears.  
  
"Made it," he whispered into the microphone.  
  
The only responce was static.  
  
"Suri...? Zim?"  
  
A wave of fright came over him. [Where are they?!]  
  
But then, Dib shook his head. [They're just... they're just out of range...]  
  
Dib needed to focus on the task at hand: Find the location of the Tallest, and in turn, his ... daughter...[?]  
  
***  
  
"Shit! What just happened, Suri?" Zim shouted to the back of the ship.  
  
"Something hit us."  
  
"What something?"  
  
"I don't know. _Something_ big!"  
  
"Oh... we missed, didn't we?" cackled a voice on the intercom.  
  
Zim peered down at his control panel, raising one eyebrow (A/N: Does Zim have eyebrows? O_o;; It's when he does that sort of thing... you know, right?).  
  
Then a second voice came, "We know exactly where you are, Zim, Suri. We're coming for you."  
  
The first voice again, "And we know where your Earth friend is. We'll be taking care of him shortly. And then, we'll deal with our little friends..."  
  
There was a scream in the background. Then, Gir's voice came on the intercom, "Master! Help me, Master! They're not very nice and --"  
  
TWACK!  
  
Zim glared at the control panel and slammed his hand down on the intercom. "Damn you, Tallest!"  
  
"We need to get out of here and into the ship, Zim," Suri commented quietly.  
  
"How can you stay so calm? We're gonna be dead in a few moments and so is your Earth monkey!"  
  
Suri once again jumped from the chair. She threw a collar to Zim and picked up two for herself and Zi. "Pilot as close as you can get to where we let Dib off."  
  
"It won't matter! Dib will be dead!"  
  
Suri smiled sweetly, "Not with the gun I gave him."  
  
***  
  
A screeching siren went off, and the Tallests' voice echoed through the empty hallway, "There is an enemy in our midst -- be sure to zap him with your lazers. The one to kill him gets a reward."  
  
Stampedes rumbled through the hallway towards Dib.  
  
Shaking with fear, he reached for his gun. [Please, let it be a good gun... please let it be a good gun.]  
  
He felt the white heat of a lazer just over his head. He dropped to his knees, whipping out the gun entirely.  
  
Dib, clenching his eyes shut, fired at the source.  
  
An ear-shattering scream reached him. Dib looked up, seeing a drenched Irken soldier kneeling on the ground.  
  
[A water gun?!]  
  
More Irkens began to appear, and Dib couldn't help but smile at the gun. He adjusted a knob on the gun and fired once again. The jet of water became wider, catching more of them at once.  
  
As those Irkens dropped, Dib darted over them.  
  
[Hope I'm going the right way.]  
  
"Dib!" shouted Suri.  
  
He looked over his shoulder. Zim, Suri, and Zi stood at the entrance Dib had made.  
  
[Thank God!] He ran back to Suri, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"No time for affections, Earth monkey," Zim snapped, "The Tallest are ready to terminate the hostages --"  
  
"Stop referring to MY DAUGHTER as a hostage!" Suri spat back.  
  
Zim scoffed. "Either way, we need to find the Tallest."  
  
"Where are they, Zim?" Dib pumped his gun.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
***  
  
Red tucked his finger under the chin of the tiny Irken, Lia, curled in a ball.  
  
"Your Master didn't tell you about your being an Irken, did she?" he sneered.  
  
She snapped her jaws at him, nearly catching his long finger.  
  
His hand whipped back, catching her face and sending her across the ground. "Don't you try anything with me, you brat! Purple may be a push-over --"  
  
"--I heard that!"  
  
Gir ran up behind Red. His tiny foot (?) swung forward, catching him in the ankle.  
  
"Why you little--!"  
  
Purple snatched up Gir by the anntena. "My hostage! Not yours!"  
  
Red turned to fight. Lia took this opportunity and ran.  
  
"You dumbass! You forgot about your hostage!" Purple screamed, waving his hand.  
  
Red whipped around, bolting after her. He dove.... And met cold metal as Lia managed to roll away.  
  
"Come back here, you brat!!" It was Purple's turn. He threw Gir down, and ran after the retreating child.  
  
Blinking his eyes a few times, Gir got up quickly. He ran in the opposite direction.  
  
After running through two hallways, Gir slammed into another mass.  
  
"Gir!"  
  
Gir looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes brightened and he grinned, "Master! You came for me!"  
  
Zim's arms wrapped around the robot, lifting him off the ground. "You're okay... You're okay..."  
  
"Where's my daughter, Gir?!" Dib demanded. He didn't notice the surprised look on Suri's face.  
  
"....they were chasing her, Big-Head Dib!"  
  
Suri snatched her own gun off her thigh, and ran down the hallway. Dib paused, then started after her. "Come on, Zim!"  
  
And... he heard the echoing laughter. "No way, Earth monkey -- I got what I came for!"  
  
"Master..." Gir's voice trailed off.  
  
Dib stopped in his tracks. "What?!"  
  
"I'm going back to Earth, Dib."  
  
"Zim, you traitor!"  
  
Suri paused at the angry scream. She looked over her shoulder. "...Dib! Now's not the time!"  
  
He shook his head furiously and took off after Suri.  
  
Zi paused. He frowned as Zim ordered, "Time to go."  
  
"No."  
  
Double-take. "What do you mean, no?"  
  
"No." He ran off after Dib.  
  
***  
  
They had cornered her. Terrified eyes stared up at her enemies.  
  
"You're gonna regret having run off, you little brat!"  
  
Suri paused ten feet behind them. She stared, eye twitching. [I'm gonna kill those bastards.]  
  
She yanked off her trenchcoat and let it flutter to the ground. "Red! Purple!"  
  
*_*  
A/N: The story should be completed in one more chapter... ^_^ 


	9. Dead or Alive

Prison For the Insane: Chapter 9  
Dead or Alive  
  
Ashiko Tsurugi  
  
A/N: This should prove to be interesting -- the last chapter! There may be an epilogue (sp?) after this, but I dunno... *glomp* I love my story and I love all the people that reviewed and told me they loved me! ^_^ *gives cookie*  
  
*_*  
  
They turned slowly, letting one eye dangle on the frightened child in the corner.  
  
Red was the first to speak, "Suri, my dear... How are you?"  
  
"Cut the crap. I want my daughter --"  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Suri glanced at Lia between Red and Purple. She hissed lowly. "--back."  
  
"Oh, you'll get her back..." Then a calm smile took his features, "As soon as your pledge your allegiance to the Irken army by..."  
  
And Dib took that moment to enter the room with Zi at his heels. His trigger-happy finger rested on the trigger itself, twitching ever so slightly.  
  
"...by killing the Earth monkey."  
  
"Go to hell!" she snapped.  
  
"We'll be sure to meet your daughter there."  
  
Purple took out a carefully concealed lazer. He thrust it against Lia's head, rocking her tiny body.  
  
Every muscle beneath Suri's Irken uniform tensed. Dib looked at her, then at his daughter. [Don't worry.]  
  
He pulled his arm back and flung the water gun as far as he could towards Lia. It clacked to the ground after bouncing off her arm. Lia snatched it up before the Tallest could get to it.  
  
"Back off or I'll shoot!" she shouted in a mimicking voice of the people on the cartoons.  
  
The laugh echoed through-out the metal room.  
  
"And what are you gonna do, small one? You can barely hold the gun!"  
  
Suri pushed the gun between her knees and pulled the trigger with both hands.  
  
A firm stream of water hit Purple in the eye.  
  
And now, Dib and Suri were the only ones laughing.  
  
"You should never underestimate an Irken soldier!" A new voice.  
  
Suri glanced over her shoulder. [Zim?!]  
  
"Gir, attack mode now!"  
  
The red eyes blinked on the little robot, and his hand flew to his forehead in a salute.  
  
"Yes, my master!" The top of his head popped open and guns folded out on coils. He looked like a mecha-medusa.  
  
"Get down!" Zim shouted.  
  
Dib and Suri ducked. Zi jumped out of the robot's range of movement, and dropped flat to the ground.  
  
A flare of energy and innumerable tiny beams of white light covered the wide space.  
  
When the light died down, only one Tallest was left standing, Red.  
  
"Looks like your little water trick weakened Purple... But those lazers were nothing to a fully-powered Irken." His eyes narrowed at Zim.  
  
He reached out one spindly finger and pointed. "You... You are going down first!"  
  
Oh, shit! read Zim's expression.  
  
"Bad alien!" Lia shouted.   
  
PSHH--!  
  
Red was drenched from behind. Slowly, achingly, rustily, he turned, spite blazing in his red eyes.  
  
"Or, I've changed my mind!" He lunged forward.  
  
Suri flung herself forward. Speed blurring her form, she rolled forward, grabbed her daughter, then darted away. Red hit the ground mere milimeters behind her.  
  
In a heartbeat, both were back on their feet -- but this time, Suri was too slow. Red's spindly fingers latched around her thin neck. She made a desperate choking noise.  
  
Dib's eyes widened to saucers. He looked around for something to help her...   
  
[The gun? No, too far away...]  
  
"Zim! Do something!" Dib shouted.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Zim knelt over a weak Gir. "I have no firearms either..."  
  
Dib patted his body over, looking for something -- anything.  
  
Red laughed.   
  
"Finally!" he laughed, "Finally! I get to kill something!"  
  
Then, in the silence after his voice, was a deafening click. He looked at the source of the sound, his wrists...  
  
And saw glowing handcuffs shackled about his lower arms.  
  
In a panic at the oncoming shock, he dropped Suri to the ground, tugging madly at the chains.  
  
A visible electric bolt climbed steadily up Red's arms, darting left and right with the swings of his hands. They snaked around him, then coiled about his neck, veering back for a strike.  
  
He screamed as the bolts made a connection with his head...  
  
Then everything became eerily silent.  
  
Red's body thumped to the ground.  
  
Dib stood, triumphant, over the body, eyes still wide.  
  
[I won...?]  
  
He fell to one knee, and turned to Suri. Her red Irken eyes blinked slowly, then turned to Dib.  
  
"Y-You did it..." And a smile turned the soft corners of her lips up. She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Dib felt a slight resistance. Kissing her now was like kissing Zim in his dream... The eyes were the same, the feeling... the... feeling was the same?  
  
"Suri, it was you in my dream... wasn't it?" Dib breathed.  
  
"Dream?"  
  
"Yeah... An Irken visited ... and kissed me... I thought it was Zim!"  
  
Zim scoffed. "Why would I kiss you, Earthling? You're disgusting!"  
  
(A/N: this comment does not portray the author's views -- I love shonen-ai as much as the next person!)  
  
"Your subconscious knew, all along." She smiled more, "And because you'd only seen Zim as an Irken, you immediately associated it with him."  
  
"Thank God!" He claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
(A/N: Once again, this comment does not portray the author's views ^_^ Wheee! Dib and Zim might make a cute couple!)  
  
Zim picked up Gir, smiling at the little robot. "Good to have you back." He tucked the child-like being beneath his arm, then looked at Zi.  
  
"You ready to go home?"  
  
*_*  
A/N: Well, what do you think? If I don't get a demand for a epilogue, then there probably won't be one. ^_^ Review please -- I'd like feedback! 


End file.
